


She Needs You

by hirusen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Comforting Alec, Crying, Depressed Clary, Drawing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gentleness, Holding Hands, Hugs, Late Night Conversations, Male-Female Friendship, Parabatai Bond, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Sharing a Bed, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After it happened, Alec becomes very worried about Clary when they get back to the Institute, so when he's unable to get to sleep he decides to check-up on her.</p><p>He's glad that he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Needs You

Alec was still kicking himself as he was held in place by the Circle member, an angel blade at his throat. Magnus shared the concern Alec was feeling as they all listened to Valentine's words before he asked, "You ready?" And while he stood there, Seraph blade in hand and aimed at his father, Jace didn't respond. Alec, upon feeling the dread and anxiety shoot through him thanks to his bond with Jace, glanced up to his  _parabatai_ and saw the look in his eyes and he knew: Jace has made up his mind. Deep down, he knows that he's only doing this to protect Clary, but it still upsets Alec. He watched as Jace let his eyes drag around the room, letting them lock with the people he cares about the most, before he lowered his weapon, surrendering to his father's question. "If I go with you, promise me you won't hurt them."

Valentine, though he didn't show it on his face, was clearly pleased. "You have my word." Clary shook her head in disbelief. "This is insane!" "I'm sorry, Clary." Jace whispered, and Alec knew that he meant it; Jace always did have a little trouble expressing certain emotions at times like these. "Jace...What are you doing?" Clary muttered, her shock at her brother's choice very clear. "You can't be serious?!" Though her voice was soft, the demand for answers was clear. "Valentine is wrong! Y-You're not like him! I'm not! You're not!" As she said these things, Jace shook his head. "You don't know that, Clary. You don't know that."

His words horrified her. "Let them go." Valentine's voice rang out and seconds later, Alec and the others were released, the Circle members going back to their leader's side. Simon was instantly on Clary, holding on to her to try and prevent her from doing something. "Simon!" His name sounds like it was just shaken out of her mouth, weak and scared. As Izzy and the other's tried to get to Valentine, Jace held his blade at her. "No, get back! Get back! Alec, I mean it!" Of course Jace would feel the rage that was screaming in Alec's blood to kill Valentine, but the Lightwood backed down, remembering the conversation he had with his  _parabatai_ before all of this happened.

"Jace..." Clary called, her voice a little harder than it was a moment ago, and Alec saw the anguish he wore as he said nothing in response; Valentine took hold of Jace's arm and led him to the portal that opened up. "Jace..!" She spoke again, but he still said nothing, just kept his eyes on her as he got closer to the portal. Time slowed down as Jace was only two or three strides away from leaving them all behind and Alec saw as Clary managed to escape Simon's grasp, shoving the book into his arms as she bolted for the portal, Jace's name being shouted from her lips. Alec had moved as soon as he saw Clary start to and he caught her just in front of the portal, holding her tight and unfortunately making her watch as Jace and their father vanished through it.

"What are you doing?!" Clary demanded as she shoved Alec away from her. "Saving your life." She was panting at that point, fear and panic most likely the cause, as her head snapped to look at the taller Shadowhunter. "If you enter a portal without knowing where you're going, you'll be stuck in Limbo forever." Clary glanced back at the portal while Alec himself looked at the others, checking to see if they were ok. He felt Clary's eyes on him and at the same time, they both looked back to the portal Jace had walked through and watched as it disappeared. "No..." She weakly said as her legs gave out from under her and she fell into Alec, his right arm quickly reaching up to support her. He casted his brown eyes down to her, only able to see the top of her orange-red hair, still supporting her with his arm; after a moment when part of the shock she was in wore off, Alec felt as she clung to his arm, beginning to sob and hyperventilate, and he wrapped his free arm around her shoulders, pulling her a little bit closer as he held her. He gently squeezed her shoulder as he held her, letting her bury her face into his arm and part of his chest.

* * *

Even though they now had the book that contained the spell to awaken Clary's mother, they still needed roughly a day before it could be casted. Alec had stayed unusually close to Clary when they were returning to the Institute, not complaining even once whenever Clary brushed her hand against his or rested her head against his shoulder; in fact, he stayed with her until they reached her room and she shut the door behind her. "Alec?" "Alexander?" Both Isabella and Magnus spoke, but the man said nothing; Simon followed him until they reached Jace's room. "Hey, you okay?" "With what? The fact that Valentine has the Cup? Or that Jace went with him?" Simon stood his ground as Alec growled that into his face, anger flaring bright in his body. "I'm gonna take that as a no." Simon watched and waited for Alec to do something and the Archer released a sigh, walking over to Jace's bed and sitting down on it.

"Sorry...It's just..." Alec started, Simon taking the couch that was in the room, "I could feel everything Jace was; when he gets emotional, I feel it too. And...he was just overwhelmed. He wanted to kill Valentine, but he also wanted to protect us; he didn't want Clary to be hurt, but he knew that doing what he did was going to hurt her." "Doesn't sound like Jace." Alec chuckled weakly. "Yeah...but still. He was just so torn, I honestly don't think that he was even thinking himself; I think he just acted on instincts." Simon nodded his head, seeing that Alec didn't want to talk about this anymore. "I'll tell Magnus that you wanted to be alone for a little while, okay?" Alec nodded his head and the vampire left.

* * *

With another twist and turn, Alec groaned loudly. He couldn't get to sleep, his mind still buzzing from the events earlier that day. He glanced over to his nightstand and pressed a button on the side of his phone, letting the lock screen light up so he could see the time. 10:47 pm.  _...Clary..._ He didn't know why she popped into his thoughts, but he honestly didn't care; he was still worried about her. Tossing the covers off his body, Alec grabbed a t-shirt off his floor and slipped it on as he made his way out of his room and towards hers. Since it was so late, no one was up and about, though Alec had an inkling that Clary might be. "Clary?" He called with a few hard raps on her door; when he got no response, he carefully opened her door.

What he saw made him incredibly worried.

Clary was on her bed, right in the middle, in a pair of shorts and a black, spaghetti strap top; and she was surrounded by drawings. He quietly closed the door behind him as he walked towards her bed, his eyes darting from Clary to the drawings around her. They were all of Jace: him training, lounging, talking to Isabelle, without a shirt, hold his blade. Every single one was centered around Jace. As she was working on another image of Jace, Alec spotted that a few of her completed works had wet spots; she was crying. Silently, Alec began to collect the pictures off her bed, pilling them on a little table on the other side of the room. After the last one was put in the pile, Alec waited until Clary had finished her current picture before he acted. She was about to rip the image from her sketchbook when Alec's hands gently clasped over hers, stopping her. Alec took the sketchbook out from her hands, along with her pencils next to her, and placed them on a chair she had in her room. He then walked until he was standing in front of her.

Clary glanced to her feet as she pulled her legs up to her chest. "Clary..." Alec hushed, tenderly tucking a loose piece of hair behind her ear. Suddenly, Alec's arms were filled with Clary's body, hiding her face in the nook of his neck. Alec curled his arms tighter around the trembling form within them, holding her as he felt her tears moisten the skin of his neck; she whimpered and sobbed, mumbling incoherent words into his shoulder. He let her cry, keeping an arm around her back as he stroked her hair, hushing soothing sounds to her. "I'm here. I'm right here, Clary." He started to rock her back and forth, feeling as she tightened her grip on him. It was a half hour later that she finally calmed down enough to talk. "Why...are you here, Alec?" "Couldn't sleep; I've been worried about you ever since..." Alec didn't want to say and it he knew he didn't have to.

"Did...Jace ask you to?" "In a way; before all that happened, I called him, trying to convince him that he shouldn't be listening to Valentine. He told me to take care of you." "So you are here because Jace told you to." Clary stated and Alec pulled away from her from him slightly. "Yes, he told me to take care of you, but that's for another day. Right now, this is genuine concern for you. I'm worried about you, Clary." Her eyes were rimmed with red, but they still showed her surprise. "What?" "I...I don't know when I started to care about you, but I do. I wanted to make sure that you were okay." "Are you?" Alec shook his head. "No. But I will be." "Same here." Alec smiled at her softly.

"...Alec?" He looked at her, his expression gentle. "Can...you stay here for the night?" "You sure?" Clary curled her fingers between Alec's, holding his hand tightly. "I'm sure." With a nod, Alec released Clary's hand and got into her bed, his arms open as Clary crawled in moments later. Clary rested on her left side, Alec curling up behind her, his arm around her waist; she found his hand again and laced their fingers together. "...I already feel better with you here, Alec." "Good. Get some sleep, Clary, I'll be here." She nodded, wiggling a little closer to Alec's body, smiling a little as he nuzzled into her neck; they cuddled closer to each other a little more before Clary finally relaxed and fell asleep, Alec not far behind.

* * *

The morning sun washed over Clary's eyes, stirring her awake. She turned around and was greeted with Alec's brown eyes and a gentle smile. "How are you?" "I'm okay." Alec scooted a little closer to her, their noses bumping against each other. "Alec?" He said nothing as he hovered over Clary, causing her to roll onto her back. He had his arm next to her head, his eyes staying with hers, before he slowly leaned down, bending his arm as he did so it slightly encircled her head. "Alec..." A moment later, his lips were on hers, softly kissing her. She didn't react at first, but after the shock wore off, she responded; it wasn't very forceful on either side and it only lasted a minute before Alec pulled away.

"Why did you do that?" "Jace sort of...asked me to." Clary looked understandably confused. "Jace and I have been  _parabatai_ for years, and our bond is very strong; whenever he's emotionally stressed, I can... feel what he feels, when I sleep, I meet him within my dreams and we talk." Alec explained as best as he could; even he didn't fully understand why he was able to experience these things through the bond, but he was. "So...why did he ask you to do that?" "It's his way of apologizing. He knows that you might not ever forgive him for his actions, but he's hoping that you can forgive him for breaking your heart like that." Clary, after a moment to let Alec's words sink in, softly smiled up at the Archer.

"Can you still sense him?" Alec nodded. He took one of Clary's hands and slid it under his shirt, pressing it against his  _parabatai_ mark. Alec closed his eyes, focusing on both Jace and Clary's hand on his abs. After a moment, Clary felt--if only for a second--like her hand was on Jace's body instead of Alec's. "Can you feel him?" "Yeah..." Alec smiled down at her, a grin that he was sharing with Jace. "...Thank you, Alec." "For what?" He asked as he laid back down to her right, his arm sliding onto her waist. "For being with me last night. I know that you're not very fond of me, but--" "It's not that I don't care about you, Clary." He interrupted, drawing her attention. "I...didn't exactly like or trust you when you first came into our lives. But, as we went on more missions together--sanctioned or not--I saw how much you cared about Jace, and Izzy, and even myself. Hell, everyone who helped you, you cared about and worry for. And..." Alec sighed deeply, but Clary giggled softly, making him turn his head towards her.

"I get it. And...I'm glad that you're starting to like me." The older Lightwood grinned at her after a moment, curling his arm around her waist as she cuddled into his side. "I think I can agree with you there." Alec rubbed his hand up and down her arm before she got up and stretched, getting out of her bed a few moments later. Alec watched as she tossed on a little jacket, walking back to her bed and sitting down on the edge of it. "Breakfast?" "Let me go get some pants on first, but yeah." Alec saw the worry and fear in her eyes and crawled up to her, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "Everything will be alright, Clary. Simon, Izzy, Magnus, and I are all here for you. Never forget that, okay?" She returned the hug. "Okay."


End file.
